


The Christmas Suprise

by Mhtardis21



Series: Secret Santas [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A surprise secret gift, Chara loves chocolate, Christmas Morning, Dreemurr/Serif household, It’s Over!, Last Entry!!!, MK and Asriel are boys, Non-Binary Chara, Non-Binary Frisk, Nonbinary Chara and Frisk, Poor MK, SAVED Asriel Dreemurr, Secret Santa, Undertale Secret Santa, woohoo!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 07:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14039184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mhtardis21/pseuds/Mhtardis21
Summary: Gift Request: Fanart, Fanfiction, AudioDetails: The kids being happy with their Christmas presents. (By kids I mean Frisk, Asriel/Flowey, Chara, and Monster Kid)





	The Christmas Suprise

**Author's Note:**

> Saifa... IT'S OVER!!!!!! woo-hoo!!!!!!!! Now to post it on Tumblr :)
> 
> Gift Request: Fanart, Fanfiction, Audio
> 
> Details: The kids being happy with their christmas presents. (By kids I mean Frisk, Asriel/Flowey, Chara, and Monster Kid) You can draw them with someone else if you want. Let your imagination go :3

    Christmas morning came bright and early for the grown ups of the Dreemurr/Serif household. *Too* bright and early, some would say.  
  
    But not for the children. They had been waiting anxiously in their beds for the clock to chime 7, the earliest the adults had been talked down to. The threat of no christmas was the only thing holding them back.   
  
    *The clock’s song went off.*

    The children's ears perked up. 

    *chime* *chime* *chime* 

    They quivered with excitement.

    *chime* *chime* *chime* 

    They sat on the edge of their beds, not daring to touch the ground before the last chime. 

    *chime*   
  
  
    The children raced from the bedroom screaming, “WAKE UP!  WAKE UP! IT'S CHRISTMAS! IT'S CHRISTMAS!” They nearly tripped over each other in their rush to wake the adults. MK did trip, but Frisk managed to catch him in time.  
  
    Chara and Azzy ran into one room to wake up their parents, while Frisk and MK ran into another other to wake up Sans and Papyrus.  
  
    They heard Chara and Asriel leap onto the bed, accompanied by Asgore's groan as he bore the force of the attack.  
  
    Frisk and MK exchanged a look before creeping up on the brothers and shouting, “MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!”  
  
    Sans and Papyrus bolted upright in shock, Sans’ left eye glowing a bright blue before noticing the kids with a groan.  
  
    “Present time, present time!” The kids exclaim while hopping excitedly.    
  
    “we’re up, we’re up. just give us a second,” Sans said as he flopped back onto his bed.  
  
    “UNCLE SANS! COME ON!” Frisk exclaimed as they tried to roll him out of bed, only to be picked up by a pair of boney arms.  
  
    “NYEH, HEH, HEH!  DON'T WORRY FRISK, I'LL MAKE SURE THE LAZY BONES GETS OUT OF BED.  WHY DON'T YOU GO GET THE PRESENTS READY?”  
  
    “Come on Frisk! We can beat the others downstairs!” MK exclaimed while running out the door.    
  
    Frisk bolted after him, shouting “Hey! No fair!”

~~~~~

    Soon, everyone was gathered around the tree, the kids eager to start while the adults rubbed their eyes, trying to stay awake while nursing their cups of caffeine.  
  
    “MK is a guest for today, so he gets to go first. Here you go dear,” Toriel said while placing his present next to him.  
  
    “Thank you Mrs. Dreemurr!”  
  
    “I told you dear, just call me Toriel.”  
  
    “Thank you Mrs. Toriel!” MK replied, to everyone's amusement.  
  
    “Um…” MK looked over at Asriel. “Azzy, do you think you can help me with this?”  
  
    “Sure!” Asriel said while bounding over. “What do you need?”  
  
    “Uh… well, I can't open it. No hands, remember?”  
  
    "Oh! Sure MK!" he said, unwrapping the present and showing him.  
  
    “What is that?” MK asked.  
  
    “An Umbrella Hat! Frisk said that you had trouble holding an umbrella, so they got this for you!” Asriel explained while placing it on MKs head.  
  
    MK's eyes shone brightly as he stared at Frisk. “Ooh! Thank you so much, Frisk! This is wonderful!”  
  
    A huge grin lit up Frisk's face, “It's no problem, MK. I'm glad you like it.”  
  
    Asgore gave a little cough, “I think it's time for Chara’s present. It's the large one under there.”  
  
    “Got it,” Chara said before crawling under to pull it out.  
  
    After a brief battle with the tree, Chara finally managed to untangle themself from the branches.  
  
    “Got it!” they said, a little out of breath from their tussle, before tearing into the paper.  
  
    “Chocolate!!!” Chara exclaimed upon seeing the 3 pound, 1 foot bar of chocolate in front of them. “Thank you!”  
  
    “no problem.” Sans said, shocking Chara.  
  
    “You got it, Sans?” they asked.  
  
    “well... me and paps did. he remembered that your parents said you liked chocolate, and when we saw that… welp. here we are.”  
  
    Setting down the chocolate, Chara went over and hugged Sans, than Papyrus. “Thanks guys. It’s perfect!”  
  
    “My turn to pass out presents!” they said, before running to grab two small packages from under the tree, and walking over to Asriel and Frisk.  
  
    “Azzy, I know that you lost yours a long time ago so I asked mom if she could help me replace it,” Chara said before awkwardly handing him a present.  
  
    “Frisk,” they said, shuffling around a little. “They already call us the ‘3 amigos’ and…” they paused before continuing quickly, “I’d like you to officially be part of the family,” they said before thrusting a gift at them.  
  
    Asriel and Frisk looked at each other in surprise before opening their gifts to find lockets identical to Chara’s facing them.  
  
    Asriel gave a muffled sob before throwing the locket over his neck and racing to hug Chara.  
  
    “Always the crybaby, huh Azzy?" they said smiling. "Um Azzy, loosen up a little please? I need ‘some’ air!”  
  
    Asriel quickly apologized and let go, whilst asking repeatedly if they were ok, though Chara assured him that they were fine.  
  
    Frisk looked down at the locket before looking back at Chara. “Are… Are you sure?”  
  
    Chara nodded.  
  
    Smiling, Frisk slipped the locket over their head before wrapping Asriel and Chara in a giant hug.  
  
    “Thanks guys.” they whispered into the others’ ears before releasing them.  
  
    Turning back to the adults, ignoring the tears in their eyes, they asked, “What's next?”

~~~~

    The next half hour was devoted to just opening way more gifts than they could ever need.  
  
    Finally, the last gift was opened.  
  
    It was a book of baking puns for Toriel, and she was quick to throw a few out.  
  
    “These puns truly are the _cream of the crop_!”  
   
    “i’d tell you some, but they might put you at _whisk_ , for a good _thyme_  Tori.”  
  
    “Don't worry Sans. There's _muffin_ to be afraid of.”  
  
    “looks like i have to _rise_ to the occasion.”  
  
    “Well, it's the _yeast_ I can do.”  
  
    “Guys, you _knead_  to stop!” Chara snapped, before groaning as they realized their unintentional pun.  
  
    “hehe, we're going to _milk ‘em_  for all they've got kid.”  
  
    “Haha, that was _eggcellent_ Sans.”  
  
    “heh, thanks Tori. it was _a piece of cake_ ” He said, giving the children a wink. “you can _crust_  us with any of your baking pun needs.”  
  
    Frisk and Asriel had been trying to hold in their laughter,  but it finally broke free, much to Chara’s disgust.  
  
    “SANS! ENOUGH OF THE INCESSANT PUNNING! IT'S CHRISTMAS FOR GOODNESS SAKE!” Papyrus yelled from the kitchen, promoting another round of laughter.  
  
    Lovingly, Toriel and Asgore watched their children as Frisk and Asriel laughed. Chara pouted a little ways away.  
  
    "Looking at each other, they gave a small nod of agreement. Asgore left to grab the super secret gift while Toriel got their attention."  
  
    “My dears? Can I have your attention please?”  
  
    Everyone settled down, regrouping.  
  
    Papyrus, coming from the kitchen, held a tray of freshly baked cookies.“What's going on, mom?” Frisk asked.  
  
    “Your father and I have one last gift for you, but you have to wait just a moment till he gets back,” Toriel answered. Asgore slipped back into the room, a folder close to his chest.  
  
    Linking hands, Toriel and Asgore stood in front of the group.  
  
    “Frisk?” Toriel said gently. “I know you have been part of our family from the very moment we stepped onto the surface. However,” Toriel paused before continuing. “we would like you to be an even, um, how do I say it, larger part of our family.”  
  
    “What Tori is trying to say, Frisk," Asgore interjected, "is would you give us the honor of being your adoptive parents?”  
  
    Frisk stared at them in shock before looking at the beaming faces of everyone else in the room.  
  
    “Guys?” They asked shakely, looking at Chara and Asriel. “Are you fine with this? I mean, really fine?”  
  
    “Frisk,” Chara said, getting up and holding them by the shoulders, before pulling them into a hug. “There's no one else I'd rather join our family.”  
  
    After giving Frisk a tight squeeze, they let go and sat back down, laying their head on Asriel's shoulder.\  
  
    Frisk looked back at their parents, who wore eager, hopeful expressions.  
  
    Did they want to be an official Dreemurr?  
  
    Looking at their family, Frisk already knew the answer.  
  
    “Mom, Dad,” Frisk said, tearing up. “I'd be honored.”  
  
     Suddenly, they were scooped in a large furry group hug.  
  
    “I'm so glad you want to be a part of our family,” Toriel choked out.  
  
    “Mom,” they said with a shaky grin. “I was already a part of your family, this just makes it official.”

~~~~~

    MK watched them and smiled.   
  
    Giving them a moment,  he headed over to papyrus’s cookies.  
  
    Biting down, his eyes widened in shock.  
  
    The taste was indescribable...

~~~~~

_**THE END** _

**Author's Note:**

> A special round of applause to Saifa!!!! They have endured months of waiting for this event to finally be over. Saifa, YOUR FREE!!!! (As soon as it goes on Tumblr. lol)


End file.
